how it all began
by just a dreamer 123
Summary: have you ever wondered how clarion and milori first met at the border. it all began with a dream and hope that love can conquer all that stands in the new lovers paths (sorry for bad summary hopefully story will be better, my first fanfiction so please no flames)
1. the winter woods

the winter woods. thats all clarion dreamed of seeing, but she new she could never do it because of her being a warm fairy she could never go but that was one place she always wished she could go. everything about it just made her want to go and explore it. but clarion knew even when she became queen she stil lwouldnt be able to withstand the cold of the winter woods.

as clarion stared out her window to the winter woods she didnt hear her friend mary enter silently. the next thing clarion knew was she was on the floor covered in water. "mary you are so dead i am going to get you for that" and with that clarion dried her wings with her light talent and chased mary all round pixie hollow. their laughter was contagious. neither one of them knew which direction they were flying in, in their intense game of tag. suddenly clarion stopped suddenly and mary banged straight into her and sent clarion flying into the winter woods. "clarion, clarion come on get out your wings will brea. dont make me go and get the queen." mary threatened. but clarion was lost in this winter wonderland.


	2. the meeting

while clarion was walking through the winter woods, she heard the most enchanting singing voice. so she folloewd the source. the beauty of this sporrow man took her breath away. she had never seen someone so handsome her whole up until now. she just stood there and listened to him sing.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, "I'll never let you go"<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold on to this lullaby<br>Even when music's gone  
>Gone<p>

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
>Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh<br>La La (La La)  
>La La (La La)<br>Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
>Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh<br>La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound...<p>

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh

milori was standing there grooming his owl pheobus and was singing a lullaby his mother sang to him before she died. on pheobus's neck there was a jewell and he saw clarions reflection. he had never seen a afairy so gorgeus. so he carried on singing. his eyes never left her reflection in the jewell. after he finished his song he was about to turn around and talk to her, when he heard her scream out in pain and drop to the floor.

clarion had never felt a pain this bad, she hadnt realised how long she had been in the winter woods for until it was to late. she collapsed to the floor barely concious. the last thing she remebers is being scooped up and the gorgeous winter sparrow man tellling her to hold in, in his gorgeous britsh accent.

as clarion slowly regained conciousness she realised she was no longer in the winter woods but on the warm side of the border. " how did i get here" clarion spoke to herself not expecting an answer especially from him. "i carried you when i saw you faint, are your wings alright?" milori asked concern evident in his voice. clarion turned around to look at her wings to see they were perfectly fine now they were in the warm. "thank you for saving me, whats your name?" milori was quite startled this woman wanted to know his name no women has ever wanted to get to know him because of his authority figure. he didnt know if he should telll clarion so he answered "milori and you are" clarion had heard that name beofre. it took her a while to figure it out. to milori it almost seemed like she had forgotten her name with the concentration on her face. suddenly clarion jumped up and said "your the lord of winter i knew i recognised your name!" milori jumped back alarmed at her random outburst. "yes thats me but i still dont know who you are" milori flashed a cheeky grin at this mystery women. "my name is clarion princess of pixie hollow" milori looked relieved. _ finally a reson who understands_. milori thought to himself. " oh gosh the suns gone down i need to get home my mother will be so worried" clarion turned to fly away when she felt something cold on her hand. "meet me here tomorrow please at sunset i feel like i need to see you again. i cant explain it really." milori and clarion both looked away blushing. "i know how you feel i wouldnt miss sunset for the world." and before clarion left she flew up and pecked him on the cheek. miloris smiled like a lovestruck teeneager. but in reality he was a lovestruck lord. his hand cradled his cheek were he could still feel the warmth that radiated from her lips on contact with his ice cold skin.

as clarion flew home, she thought about this man who had captured her atteention and was starting to capture her heart.

but neither of them realised that this would develop into something much more.


	3. the plan pt 1

clarion and milori had been meeting up for 18 months. but they had a secret that nobody knew. they had been dating for a year. but as the time went on their love grew did the desire to experience the others world. until one day.

"clarion, do you have a coat?" milori asked out of the blue. "yes why" clarion shot a questioning glance towards milori. "i have an idea tomorrow bring your coat and you will find out." and with that they kissed each other under the full moon. "i wish that moon would never rise, for every moon represents a whole day without you" milori just gasped and kissed him deeper.

**~X~**

**the next day**

Clarion and milori flew as fast as their wings could take them. clarion could now fly alot faster as she became queen of pixie hollow. she got their first but seconds after she got their milori arrived. "put you coat on" so clarion slowlyy put her coat on curiosity clearly shown on her face. "now come into winter. i thought with your wings in your coat yo will stay warm and your wings will not break." clarion couldnt believe sha had been so stupid to not think of that. the second she had her coat on she ran into winter. clarion couldnt belive how big it was and how beautiful it was. sometimes she wished she could be a winter fairy just to live like this. "if only their was a way for you to come and see my home but the only way would be to strap ice to your wings but she would snap them" the disappointement was clearly shown in her face. "clarion your a genious" milori picked clarion up and whirled her round. " what if we dont strap ice to my wings but frost them. that will keep them warm. i will just keep applying it. we can test this tomorrow but first let me show you the keeper" milori whistled and before clarion saw it coming a huge snowy owl landed infront of them. "this is my owl pheobus, it will be quicker to ride on him to get to the keeper quicker." eagerly clarion jumped on and waited for the bird to take off. the laughter from clarion sounded like bells. for milori this was sure bliss.

" dewey are you in" milori shouted in the keepers ice castle in the mountian. "dewey?" larion questioned. "its what his friends call him." milori simply stated. "lord milori howdy do."claion looked for the source of the voice to find nothing. suddenly a small einstein looking fairy appeared in front of her. "a warm fairy i have never met one before. its an honour to meet you." clarion had never felt so suprised that someone had never met a warm fairy. but she had never met a winter fairy until milori. " my names clarion. nice to meet you." clarion outstretched her hand offering a and shake. " well i'll be a yetis uncle. your the queen. im so sorry your majesty." clarion just cringed at being called your majesty.

after the meeting with dewey clarion and milori walked back to border. "tommorow meet me here and midday" clarion kissed milori and flew off.


End file.
